Ek Main Aur Ek Tu
by DivaNims
Summary: O.S for Kavi lovers on their college life ...But they are not couples ...just besties... and Purvi is shown a flirt...


A/N: It's a Kavi college story on friendship...hope you like it

* * *

Kavin was fighting with someone when Purvi interrupted and gave Kavin a flying kiss

Purvi: Chal na aaja assignment karna hai complete

Kavin was starring at that person

Purvi :Happy ? Ab idhar aaja

Kavin: Tujhko me tandoor me daal du?

Purvi : Itti garmi me

Kavin : Maregi tu ek din pakkkaa, Mental ni toh

Purvi: Aur le pange

Kavin: Mene kuch ni liyaa thaaa,Tui diye jaa ri hai

Purvi : Kya

Kavin: Kuch ni

Purvi : Aur bta

Kavin: Bhuk lg ri hai Kuch tasty khaane ka mann hai .But Aalas aa rha hai

Purvi took out the Ice cream

Kavin: Aae marja ...Kyu dikhai

Purvi : Offer kar rahi hu ek toh

Kavin: Tune khhaaa li...Mujhe Puri Chaiye

Purvi: Le aa na phir

Kavin: Rehne de aalas aa raha hai

Purvi: Oye hum sab date pe kb jayege

Kavin : Tum photography Zyada karte ho

Purvi: Nhi karenge zyada Bas 15 20 Is se zyada ni

Kavin: Tum he dekhoKab jana hai Tumlogo ko 15-20 click Karne

Purvi: Aey mujhe summer ka plan discuss karna hai

Kavin: Exams toh aa jaane de

Purvi: Final ?

Kavin: Final nhi bey Ye semester Wale

Purvi: Haan

Semester ke final ke baad chalenge

Kavin: 23 may ko khatam hain...Toh padh le beti Varna phail ho jayegi

Purvi: Tumne mere marks dekhke friendship ki thi ?

Kavin: Hum teri tarha Judge-mental Nahi hai

Purvi : Maine konse tumhare marks dekhe they

Kavin: Hume kya Pta dekhe The ya ni dekhe the

Purvi : Toh mujhe bhi kya pta dekhe th ya ni dekhe th

Kavin: Key-lever garal Chatur chhokri

Purvi: And gor juice also

Kavin: Abey clever girl Kaha thaa Tune juice kiDukaaan heKhol di

Purvi: Garmi ka mausam hai na isliye

Kavin: Fridge me baith jaa Fir

Purvi: Tu bhi chal,Ice ice khelenge

Kavin: Pagal space kam hota hai Usme Dikkkat ho jayegi Adjustment Me

Purvi: Me toh adjust ho jaungi Tera kya

Kavin: Mera kyaa? Mujhe zyada space cheye hoti hai

Purvi: Koi ni teko ghused denge

Kavin: Marjaaaaaaaa,Sab apne personal fridge me baithenge That's it

Purvi: Phir ek gana aayega muh se bas Wo yar

Kavin: Konse wala?

Purvi: Ek sensuous song tha Akki wala Akki katreena ka

Kavin: Tu he dekhti hogi Asheel chize Sensuous Hey ram

Purvi: Gaana suna jata hai dekhte nahi hain

Kavin: Jaa bey Koi ni Hota hai

Purvi: Hai yar gana

Kavin: Konsaa...Humko deewana kr gye?Ya fir gale lag jaa?

Purvi: Gale lag jaa

Kavin: Watery watery song

Purvi: Meri pehli mohabbat h..Meri pehli ye chaaht h..Bas itni si hasrt hai

Kavin: Aage ?Gale lag jaa na jaa

Purvi: Dekhte sab hai tu bhi badnam merko kar rakha hai

Kavin: Haaan Haan Mene konsa mana kiyaa...Aab ni dekhegi toh kya budhaaape me Dekhengi Romantic Songs Popli Purvi... Gana gayegi Meli pehli mohabbbat hai...Beech me se hawa niklegi

Purvi: Mere daat acche rhge tb tk...Chal chal tune wo song ni dekha hota teko kese pta hota ki wo sensuous h

Kavin: Mene...Bohot baaari dekha ha...And bilkul bhi sensuous ni hai

Purvi: Toh tere hisab se konse sensuous songs hai

Kavin: Koi Sensous songs hi nhi

Purvi: Accha?

Purvi made a sade face

Kavin: Roo to ese rhi hai jese...Banda chd k bhaaag... Gyaaa ho

Purvi: Bande se baat kar rahi hu aur wo sensuous baate ni kr raha... Isliye ro ri hu

Kavin: Tu karegi tabhi vo karega ...Kya pta tera Banda shrif ho...Hai kon moyaaa?

Purvi: Tu kambakht

Kavin: Ye banda sharif hai Ekdum...Mineral water ki tarhaa

Purvi: Kyu kyu hai tu alok nath jitta sanskari

Kavin: Accha ye sab chhod ye bata ki last week U.S gayi thi toh wahan se kya laayi ?

Purvi: Bas iPad

Purvi: Baki chocolates...Almost ₹6000 ki

Kavin: Rupees or dollars?

Purvi: Rupees...6000 dollar nahi be marna ni h

Kavin: Tumhe airport me he..Dacoit Ghoshit Kar dete...Ittti chocolates Lene ke jurm me

Purvi: Is baar maine khud dekhke purchase ki thi kyunki last time papa gaye the jab toh wo bhi bhot sari laye...Lekin ek chocolate non veg thi..Aur jo sabse badi wali thi usko jab khola toh usme keede nikle

Kavin: Pagal,Islye toh,Vo non veg thi

Purvi: Arey 2 chocolate thi ek nonveg aur dusri me keede nikle th

Kavin: Oh Mujko laga...Non veg...Me se Nikle

Purvi: Nhi phir is baar pura acche se check karke laay...But packed chocolate me keede kese aa gye Wo bhi recently manufactured me ?

Kavin: Developing country me aa rhi thi na islye

Purvi: Wese mere ek uncle ki chocolate ki factory hai But wo uncle ghar pe sirf diwali ke time pe aate h

Kavin: Uncle...Chaaaalu hain...

Purvi:Aisa ni hai basket bhar ke chocolate laate hain...Diwali pe

Kavin: Unko btaiyo Ki unkaa...Friend ki beti ka friend...Boht missa krta hai..Kabhi chcolate k sath...Darshan dede

Purvi:Terko toh thenga denge wo

Kavin: Tu degi na mujhko

Purvi: Main kyun du ni main

Kavin: Now stop it... It has become unbearable Am Going

Purvi: Main toh ye bata rahi thi ki they still consider me a chhoti bachhi

Kavin: But you are not

Purvi: Haan par bachpana toh h na

Kavin: Kab tk rahega?

Purvi: God knows...Maybe jab tak mera khudka bchha ni hota

Kavin: Bacha paane k 100 bahane

Purvi: Kavin that's possible only if tu mera saath de

Kavin: Me kahan se download karu tera husband ya bacha?

Purvi: Tu hi kar skta h ?

Kavin: Mere net ki speed ittti bhi tez nahi hai

Purvi: I m comfortable only with you

Kavin: What can i help you with then?

Purvi: Come to my place someday when i m alone

Kavin: Tu mujhpe...Atyachaaar karegi?

Kavin: Nhi pagal

Purvi: Dusre type ka pyar karungi

Kavin: speechlss...double speechless

Purvi: Tell me what are your expressions when we chat?

Kavin: *facepalm* , extra-blush(ashleel bato pe) , and change hote he rehte hain Chat pe depnd karta hai...Wat abt urs?

Purvi : zyadatar i blush

Kavin: Iska matlab I should join comedy nights with kapil

Kavin gives a *face-palm* expression Ye kaisa sharmana Mene toh kabhi sensual baate bhi nhi kari

Purvi: Phir bhi pata nhi kyu

Kavin: Aaye haaye Ladki kaaa...Yu muskurana or sharmana ...Kya baat hai...Kaaali daal chawal...Bane hai kya aaj?

Purvi:Nahi peeli daal aur chawal

Kavin: Achaaa

Kavin: Mainne breakfast nahi kiyaaa

Purvi: Uska sharmane se kya relationship... Kar le bewakoof

Kavin: Mess mein..Sab khatam hogya...Tu hi kuch..Khila de

Purvi: Kya khilaun

Kavin:Anything

Purvi: Abhi hi dhokla khatam kiya...pehle nahi bol sakta tha

Kavin: sham mee khaungaaa... Mein toh bhul he gya tha ki

Dhoklu Jaisa bhi kuch

Purvi: Haye meri baaton mein itta kho gya

Kavin: Khoya voya ni hu...Khaali pait...Dimaaag chalna...Band ho jata hai

Poha khaunga aab me

Purvi: Poha...Acidity ho jani h

Kavin: Dubte ko tinke ka sahara

Purvi: Maggi kha le jaldi .. Jldi ban jayegi aur class ke liye late nahi hoga

Kavin I don't eat maggie

Purvi: O.k

Kavin: Am hindustaani,Am swadeshi

Purvi: Hum toh vilayti hai

Kavin: I don't use videshi cheze...Am Kavin with swadesh...Am sacha hindustaaniI promote swadesh

Purvi : O.k baba sacche hindustani ko salam

Kavin: I love swadesh

Purvi: Srk wali ?

Kavin:And am using...Iphone...Dat is...Visheshi... But i am innocent... As well..No matter tu kittti bhi bigdi ho

Purvi: We talk so much together

Kavin: And nothing meaningful to be very precise

Purvi: Itna time bitate hain ek dusre ke sath ...Jo bhi h bahot anmol h

Kavin: Who is this anmol

Purvi: Priceless

Kavin: Ohhhh okay...You know na am swadeshi...So I don't know hindi

Purvi: Wow that's great but you should know hindi...

Kavin: Agar hum hindi ka prayog karenge toh humari sehat bigad sakti hai...Anyathaaaa...Hum mix bhaaasha ka prayog karenge

As you know i hate yog

Purvi: Kabhi kabhi mere dil me khayal aaata h...Ki main tujhe

Kavin: Olx pe beech kyu ni deti?

Purvi: Gale lagakar tere gaalon pe kissi kar lun

Kavin: Pagal itte saare log hote hai sath me jab hum milte hai...Bajrang dal waleDande se sirPhod denge...Humaraaa

Purvi: Hum mall me hote hAi... Zyadatar

Kavin: They are becoming ameer these days...Ajkal malls me...Chaukidaari..Kr rhe hain

Purvi: Nhi me aisa karungi ek din... Us din birthday waale din na...Jab tum dusre kone me khade they teeno phir hum jaane wale th ice cream khake toh ye baat mene Ishita,Shreya se boli Dono is baat ko leke hi toh bol rh th terse ki

"Purvi..aaj apne bday ki sari wish puri karegi"

Kavin: Tune unko ye bola ki tu gale lagegi?

Purvi: Haan

Kavin keeps his hand on his head

Kavin: Haddd hai tu

Purvi: Isme kya hadd wo sab meri besties hain

Kavin: Icecream wale bhaiya ko bhi bata deti...

Purvi: Wo teeno friends hain...Unse bolne me kya sharm...Aur vo bhi female

Kavin: Haan haan koi ni Meko konsaa sharam aaa ri haiBol le kisi se bhi

Purvi: Kar deti toh...Wese bhi aadhe nashe me thi main

Kavin: Fir aaati thodi si ...Tu pike aayi thi?

Purvi: Nhi...Khushi ka nasha pagal

Kavin: Bday ki itti khushi..Hey bhagwaan

Purvi: Nhi...Tum sab logon ke saath time spend karne ki khushi

Kavin: Bas kar pagli...Aab rulayegi kyaa

Purvi: Really main gaal pull toh krne wali thiBut maahol dekhke lga ki sab meko ghoorenge isliye control kiya

Kavin: Me akela nhi thaa beta...Sachin and Dushyant bhi...Sath the

Purvi: Toh... Unka mujhe kya

Kavin: Toh control krna he better option tha... Vrnaaa..Vo log Mereko bolte Aaye haye. Cheeeks pull karwa ke aaya

Purvi: Aur ? kya bolte phir

Kavin: Mukke maarte

Purvi: Kyun

Kavin: Kehte saale kutte...Apna intezaaam krr rakha thaaa..Or hume ese he fokat me leke aaaya

Purvi: haye rabba...Koi ni..Ek do mukke toh kha leta mera Kavin

Kavin: Or tune Bhi maaare Thee Usss din Bday tera thaa Or maar mujhko Rhi thi Nalayak Chhori

Purvi: Wo toh tu nakhre kar raha tha isliye

Purvi: Wrna teri (gives a flying kiss )to pakki th

Kavin:Bol deti...Kisi ko...Bulate he nhi...Fir

Purvi: Wo itta jo pyaar aa rha tha na wo sabke sath hi aa rah tha akele me toh tu jute khata jute

Kavin Or tu mukke khati...Mujhse

Purvi:Chal chal meri sandal ki heel zyada acchi h

Kavin: Aab rehn de..Vrna...Yudh ho jayega

Purvi: Ohk...kiss par hi rhte h

Kavin: Much better than...Fighting...Vese bhi hum ladte boht zyada hai

Purvi: Chal baton baton mein assignment ho gaya ab chalte hain,class ka time ho gaya

And they move from there


End file.
